


trust.

by staticrat



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, Drabble, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Holding Hands, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Oral Sex, Other, Praise Kink, Romantic Fluff, Soft Din Djarin, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticrat/pseuds/staticrat
Summary: just a small lewd short drabble i decided to do of our precious boy, din. enjoy!
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader
Kudos: 41





	trust.

_"Cyar'ika, your so sweet."_

His muffled, quiet voice echoed in your head like a sweet melody, music to your ears as you tangled your fingers in his messy brown locks of hair, legs hung over his shoulders comfortably as you writhed under his touch _"Din.. too much. Haah.."_ You whined out as he continued to lick up your mound, suckling on your clit as his dark chocolate colored eyes were locked on you, watching your lustful expressions _"Mesh'la.."_ He muttered out as he picked up his pace, clearly showing no signs of slowing down _"_ _Din.. please i am going to cum. Slow.. down. Please."_ You moaned out desperately, the coil in your stomach beginning to tighten and burn as your legs began to shake but his raspy voice leaked out _"Cum for me, Cyar'ika. Gar serim."_ He said sweetly as he moved up a free hand to intertwine his gloved fingers with yours as your orgasm washed over you and you cried out, trembling violently as Din fucked your orgasm straight out of you, not stopping his tongue until you finished riding your high.

_"Deep breaths, love. You did wonderful. I am so proud of you."_ He praised, leaving soft kisses from your abdomen all the way up to your soft lips as he passionately kissed you. You tasted yourself on his lips but right now you didn't have a single care in the world. You were so love drunk it was ridiculous. _"_ _Mm, i love you, (Y/N)."_ He uttered soothingly as he placed a soft kiss on your collarbone as he cradled the back of your head with his hand and flipped you over carefully so you were laying on top of him and resting your head on his scruffy chest before you both dozed off asleep, holding each other close 

_"I love you too, Din."_

**Author's Note:**

> i have more stuff like this coming in the future and feel free to shoot some requests!


End file.
